


Falsas palabras

by Lady_Cormac



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya - Saintia Shō
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Historical References, Manga Spoilers, Other, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cormac/pseuds/Lady_Cormac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es dificil permanecer en el Santuario cuando dudas de la autoridad del Patriarca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falsas palabras

«Pobre Kanon», quiso murmurar, pero sus labios permanecieron juntos. Eso no lo privó de esbozar una sonrisa sardónica.

Kanon siempre había sido un miserable infeliz bueno sólo para victimizarse porque las leyes del Santuario dictaban que el gemelo menor debía permanecer escondido y limitarse a hacer una cosa: entrenarse, limitarse a existir solamente para reemplazar al gemelo mayor luego de que este muriera.

Siempre quejándose porque ser reserva había sido algo que le habían impuesto. Nunca, según él, le dieron —ni darían— la posibilidad de probar que su existencia podía ser independiente a la de Saga.

Nunca valorizarían sus habilidades porque hacerlo no tenía ningún sentido: sobresalientes, regulares o mediocres, daba lo mismo.  El único géminis, el real y verdadero, era Saga. A él, solamente a él, le debían respeto y admiración. Si Kanon cometía la osadía de mostrarse en público mientras su hermano viviera, lo único que le dedicarían serian miradas confusas y, posteriormente, reproches por haber roto una importante regla del Santuario.

Desde el momento en que Kanon comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba, comenzó a ser consumido por una idea silenciosa. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de ponerle una fecha a esto porque el asunto se reveló sólo, en una época en la que Saga consideraba cada queja de Kanon como un drama innecesario que mancillaba lo poco de honor que tenía. Y Kanon se percató de este sentimiento cuando ya era parte de él, de su forma de ser. Algo que había derivado de sus miedos, sus inseguridades y de tener consciencia que el Santuario era un lugar donde cada uno se las ingeniaba como podía para sobrevivir.

Las cosas no eran justas para él. No podía reclamar una identidad por ser el gemelo menor, no podía hacer amigos porque el debería ser una sombra y existir sin existir, estar ahí, pero lo más lejos posible, sin que los otros se percataran de su presencia. Aislarse y revelar su existencia solamente si Saga moría. Entrenar, entrenar y dejar que sólo su hermano resaltara.

 _Existencia, existencia, existencia, existencia, existencia_.

Saga se cansó de escuchar esa palabra. Y estaba tan centrado en sus asuntos —asuntos que no incluían a Kanon— que nunca se le ocurrió dirigirle una sonrisa amable, unas palabras de aliento. Ser un buen hermano mayor no estaba dentro de sus prioridades.

Porque si se hubiese propuesto serlo, aunque hubiese sido un poco, lo habría comprendido. Se habría dado cuenta de la idea de angustiaba a su hermano.

Kanon deseaba la muerte de su hermano para validar su propia existencia. Kanon tuvo que lidiar con esa idea y trató racionalizarla de alguna forma, aunque le resultó imposible. No podía encontrarle sentido a algo que comprendía tan bien y que rechazaba vehemente, con lo poco que le iba quedando de rebeldía porque a medida que el tiempo pasaba, su individualidad como ser humano, como un ser diferente e independiente de Saga, incluso ante sus propios ojos comenzaba a carecer de valor.

Se convenció de que no era el primer gemelo menor por pasar por esa situación; si tal ley existía, era porque, con toda seguridad, eso ya había ocurrido varias veces en el pasado. Pero era doloroso. Acostumbrarse a la idea y lidiar con un hermano que no le brindaba un poco de comprensión o solidaridad porque se negaba a aceptar que lo tenía todo ganado desde el principio. Kanon veía a Saga tan centrado en los otros jóvenes, clasificándolos como rivales directos, posibles aliados y gente sin importancia que, en algún momento, pensó que sería un milagro si alguna vez llegaban a actuar como hermanos.

Saga, por su parte, siempre pensó que Kanon era un envidioso que se la pasaba quejándose porque tenía mucho tiempo libre y, por eso mismo, se acostumbró a desdeñar una actitud tan —según él— melodramática.

Y como las diferencias entre ellos eran irremediables, dejaron pasar el tiempo.

Saga viviendo fuera del templo, siendo el bueno, mostrando su valor como caballero. Kanon, envidiando lo que su hermano tenia, pero lidiando con el sentimiento, controlándolo, reprimiéndolo porque sabía que no le convenía ser consumido por esa toxica mezcla de dolor, odio e ira. Aprendió a conocer a su hermano atravesó de lo que este no decía ni dejaba entrever y Kanon se sorprendió al constatar que Saga había llegado tan lejos siendo una persona tan horrible. Pero no dijo nada porque vio en ese dejo de oscuridad, una oportunidad. De alguna forma, a Kanon le compensarían todo por lo que había pasado. Sólo tenía que planear algo y esperar; tenía paciencia y tenía la impresión de que, de alguna forma, las cosas cambiarían para ambos, para Saga y Kanon.

Entonces, un día, sin que ninguno de los dos se lo esperara, Saga quedó en segundo lugar. Todos sus sueños, sus proyectos, la confianza en su poder y en sus capacidades y el orgullo por cada uno de sus logros... Todo, de repente, carecía de valor y lo unico que podia hacer era mantenerse tranquilo, reprimir su ira, su indignación. Bajar la cabeza y prometer.

Prometer que sería el mejor ayudante de Aioros. Que sería su mano derecha y que lo ayudaría a controlar la Orden. Que Atenea regresaría a la Tierra y contaria con un grupo de guerreros disciplinados, dispuestos a pelear por ella. 

Palabras vacias. Puras mentiras. Saga no veía el menor valor o significado a lo que estaba diciendo. 

_Al diablo con todos. Con todo incluyendo Atenea._

Saga de Géminis no sería el sucesor del Patriarca; el honor iría hacia el santurrón de Aioros. La humillación se volvía dolorosa porque se veía en la obligación de ocultarla, de fingir alegría. Porque era lo correcto. El puesto del Patriarca debia ir a la persona adecuada y Shion había elegido a Aioros. 

(Kanon, por su parte, no sabía si debía reírse en la cara de su hermano o mostrarse _algo_ solidario y brindarle algún de ayuda. Optó por el silencio y la inacción. Tuvo la impresión que darle apoyo a quien nunca lo había apoyado podría ser percibido como un insulto, como si Kanon experimentara una _schadenfreude_ [1] tan tóxica que no le quedara otra opción que ser condescendiente con su hermano mayor.  No dijo nada, trató de que sus pensamientos no fuesen delatados pero nada de eso importaba. Muy en el fondo, ambos gemelos sabían como se sentía realmente el menor.

Muy en el fondo, su silencio estaba repleto de hipocresía y años despues, pensando en retrospectiva, Kanon lamentaría no haber sido más espontaneo. Los riesgos eran grandes, la inestabilidad de Saga una constante amenaza y sin embargo, habria valido la pena burlarse de él. Porque Saga era caos y sentia ira mientras que lo de Kanon era una gran paz interna.  Incluso el guerrero más orgulloso y fuerte del Santuario se veía ridículo cuando le daban una pataletas.

El mundo, a fin de cuentas, no parecía ser un lugar tan injusto, pensó Kanon.  Pero esa última impresión se desmoronaría al igual que muchas otras cosas) 

Pasó el tiempo. Un fragmento de su memoria perdido. Partes de un recuerdo, la última tarde que Saga y Kanon estuvieron juntos y hablaron. Algunos instantes brillaban más que otros y esos eran los que la memoria de Saga había retenido.  

Ya no recordaba con exactitud las palabras de su hermano. Sólo el plan y su patético intento de que trabajaran, por una vez en la vida, como un equipo.

El plan de Kanon, el que Kanon había hecho para ellos y nadie más que ellos. Había sido bueno y seguramente había sido meticulosamente orquestado. Tenía, definitivamente, sus méritos, pero no había previsto una cosa: que su propio hermano iba a encerrarlo en Cabo Sounion. Había algo de ingenuidad y candidez en el hecho de que Kanon hubiese creído genuinamente que su gemelo le permitiría matar a Shion en su lugar y, luego, compartiría con él el poder que Saga adquiría.

_¿Matar a Shion?_

Sí. Hacer que ese viejo senil y sin juicio desapareciera del mundo era el primer paso, el más importante de su ascenso al poder. El resto vendría solo, si era lo suficientemente astuto para no levantar la menor de las sospechas, aunque Saga estaba seguro que podría encargarse personalmente de los gusanos que interfirieran con los planes que Géminis tenía para su futuro y el de esta orden. Claro, si Saga realmente llegaba a proponerse seriamente la idea de hacer algo por esta, sus compañeros y el resto del mundo, al que supuestamente debían proteger.

_¿Permitir que Kanon asesinara al portavoz de Atenea, sepultar el secreto de su sucesión y, de esa forma, mantener la sangre alejada de mis manos?_

Definitivamente. Le parecía una estrategia completa, absolutamente valida —y en cierta forma, brillante—eso de beneficiarse del crimen de otro, sentarse en ese trono siendo cómplice de un asesinato y estar seguro de que nadie lo tacharía de traidor porque no había forma de comprobar el crimen. Porque nadie dudaría de la legitimidad del patriarca y, lo más importante, era una bendición que Shion de Aries hubiese hablado sólo con dos caballeros. Era más fácil hacer que dos personas se llevaran el secreto a la tumba; sólo era necesario esperar el momento propicio para actuar.

Kanon era cuarta persona que sabía sobre la decisión del Patriarca. Pero cuatro podian ser reducidos a tres. Tres a dos. Y lo demás era hacer que el secreto le perteneciera a una sola persona. 

_¿Compartir el poder con mi hermano menor?_

Jamás. Había cosas que uno no compartía bajo ninguna circunstancia. Porque en la anticuada jerarquía del Santuario, el Patriarca era visto como el portavoz de Atenea. Sus palabras y sus órdenes eran absolutas y nadie pondría en duda la nobleza de sus actos. De lo que estaba seguro Saga es que, por fin, ocupaba el lugar que —según el— le pertenecía. Por ahora, eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

Saga, caballero dorado de Géminis, tenía todo lo que podría desear. Todas las cosas a las que había aspirado le pertenecían. Ahora sólo debia pelear para mantenerlo y que nadie se lo arrebatara. 

Todo lo que él fue alguna vez y todo a lo que él aspiró a convertirse cuando aún se permitía soñar y hacer planes para el futuro, ya no tenía ningún valor.  Si alguna vez estuvo consciente de sus propias habilidades y quiso ser reconocido públicamente como el mejor caballero dentro de la orden. Si, por extensión, su ambición le hizo desear que el Patriarca lo nombrara su sucesor porque le parecía lógico que sus méritos fuesen valorizados por el Portavoz de Atenea… Eso también, en la actualidad, no valía absolutamente nada.

Shion estaba muerto y Saga no necesitaba regresar a Starhill para confirmarlo.  El caballero de Géminis recordaba que con sus propias manos había ultimado a ese hombre; lo había dejado tirado, se había adueñado de sus ropajes y regresó al Santuario, dispuesto a suplantarlo, a ocupar el lugar que, según él, merecía.

Shion se estaba pudriendo en ese lugar y Saga no pensaba regresar. Toda la diversión se encontraba en la Tierra, todo lo que necesitaba saber seria revelado por humanos, no astros. Y el poder lo mantendría valiéndose de los métodos que el considerara necesarios.

Shion ya no era un problema. Y tampoco lo eran Aioros de Sagitario o Kanon.

Porque Aioros había desaparecido del Santuario llevándose a la reencarnación de Atenea. Es cierto que Saga había fallado en asesinarla, pero era una ventaja que sólo un reducido grupo de personas hubiese sabido que ese bebé era la diosa de la sabiduría. Fuera del Salón Principal, eso era una información desconocida y Shura se había mostrado muy útil. Dejando a la niña tirada en un lugar peligroso y abandonando el lugar… En realidad, Saga dudaba que Aioros hubieses muerto en ese momento, pero tampoco es como si pudiera regresar al Santuario.

Aún si viviera, Aioros no podría regresar. Sabía que estaba en desventaja y que nadie cuestionaría las ordenes de la persona que ostentara el rango de Patriarca, ni siquiera el patético hermano menor que había dejado tirado porque su deber como caballero tenía más valor que el bienestar y el futuro de su hermano, que, con su escape, quedaba atrapado en el Santuario, tachado como hermano de un traidor.  Aioria estaría en el Santuario, pagando por las consecuencias de un crimen que él no cometió porque cuando el criminal falta, el único familiar directo es la mejor forma de hacer que, alguna vez, el crimen sea saldado. Obviamente, no iba a morir y ninguno trataría de asesinar a un caballero de oro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que, para Aioros, lo mejor escapar, desaparecer del Santuario y, por su bien, de este mundo. 

Y Saga sentía satisfacción al sentir que ese mocoso crecería odiando el recuerdo, el vínculo que lo unía a la persona que le había destruido la vida.

Shion muerto, Aioros muerto y Kanon también.  El cuerpo de Shion pudriéndose lejos del Santuario, al igual que el de Aioros. En cuanto al de Kanon, Saga esperaba que ya hubiese comenzado a servir como alimento para los peces que nadaban en el mar Egeo, aunque dudaba que esas criaturas tuviesen mal gusto.  O quizá sí, nunca se sabe. El Santuario le pertenecía y el secreto de la sucesión del Patriarca estaba seguro.

Saga de Géminis abrió de par en par las ventanas de su habitación y dejó que el frío viento de la mañana se filtrara. Cerró los ojos y, por unos breves instantes, creyó percibir el olor del mar, transportado desde Cabo Sunion hacia el salón principal.

No era cierto, eso lo sabía. Era una simple idea que carecía de importancia y la trataba como un agradable pensamiento irracional. Pero le gustaba, por unos instantes, creer que era cierto. Que el olor del mar podía ser transportado hacia un lugar tan lejano de la accidentada costa que bordeaba el mar Egeo. 

«Hoy va a ser un día tranquilo», pensó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedó mirando el horizonte. No se movió; daba la impresión de que estuviese saliendo de un trance y necesitara de unos instantes para entrar en contacto con la realidad, con su entorno, para asimilar que estaba, efectivamente, en el lugar que merecía.

Él y el viento, agitándole los cabellos. Y de alguna forma, removiendo su conciencia y recordándole cosas que el preferiría sepultar en lo más profundo de su memoria. O en su defecto, recordar sin tener la impresión de que hacerlo implicaba desgastar, de alguna forma, lo poco que le quedaba de cordura.

«Hoy va a ser un día tranquilo», pensó, cerrando con fuerza el borde de la ventana, como si ese gesto controlado fuese una forma de remachar una decisión.

El pasado no iba a arruinar su presente y no iba a poner en riesgo los planes que tenía para el futuro. El futuro de él y la Orden que le pertenecía actualmente.

* * *

Era difícil aceptarlo. Despertarse un día y darse cuenta de que el problema era ella. Ella y sus instintos. Esos pensamientos infundados, de orígenes inciertos pero que se presentaban de repente con el fulgor de una verdad absoluta e innegable.

El Santuario de Atenea hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un lugar sagrado. Atenea, la diosa la sabiduría y la guerra justa, la hija de Zeus a la que los caballeros le habían jurado lealtad y obediencia. La diosa que regresaba a la Tierra para vivir como humana y luchar al lado de los humanos contra ejércitos de dioses dispuestos a destruir los seres humanos… Aquella entidad benévola ya no estaba físicamente con ellos.

No era fácil comprobarlo, no había forma de justificar un temor con un originen que no provenía de la razón ni una acción concreta. Era algo que ella percibía —o creía percibir— y no había nadie con la que pudiera hablar para tratar de racionalizar ese sentimiento de desconfianza. Uno no hablaba con cualquier persona contra el Patriarca. Una persona en el Santuario de Atenea, simplemente, hacia lo que se esperara de uno, de acuerdo a su rango. Se acataban órdenes y no se desafiaba la autoridad del Portavoz de Atenea. No lo desafiabas ni directa o indirectamente porque si lo hacías, terminabas como Aioros de Sagitario.

Completa inmunidad no existía. Si no lo dudaban ni un segundo a la hora de deshacerse de un caballero dorado, entonces la situación Mayura del pavo real, un caballero de plata, era algo más delicada y necesitaba ser cuidadosa para no despertar sospechas.

 _Estoy siendo analizada_.

El caballero dorado de Aries le dirigió una breve mirada antes de preguntarle porque se encontraba en Jamir. Sus ojos no presentaban el menor signo de hostilidad, pero la tranquilidad que amaban en esos instantes era, curiosamente, inquietante.

En una de esas, quizá Mu estaba pensando en una buena razón para no deshacerse de ella. Aries era conocido por su tranquilidad y cortesía, pero también por ser una persona de acción. Mu estaba lejos de ser una persona completamente compasiva o pacífica. Si le daban una razón, no iba a dudar en atacar con la intención de matar.

Mayura comprendió rápidamente que Mu de Aries habría preferido que su la solitud de su autoexilio no hubiese sido interrumpida por alguien proveniente del Santuario. Lo civiles eran los menos molestos porque tenían sus propias creencias y estas, básicamente, servían para inculcar un ridículo miedo que los mantenían alejados de la región. Ese temor infundado le beneficiaba y era increíble que se mantuviera pese a la ocasional aparición de gente que se aventuraba en la zona. Es cierto que la gente lo suficientemente osada y valiente —o estúpida— como para aproximarse a Jamir terminaban muertos o desaparecidos, pero en ocasiones había quienes regresaban. Y Mu de Aries agradecía que en lugar disipar temores, ver a gente regresando con vida sólo sirviera para alimentar el miedo de la gente que habitaba en las cercanías.

Pero Mayura no era alguien que viviera en los alrededores. Ella era un caballero de plata al servicio de la diosa Atenea. Su afiliación a ese ejercito la hacía modernamente inmune a esos cuentos. Sí, era un lugar peligroso, pero no tenía otra opción y debía seguir adelante, así que ni de chiste iba a tomar en cuenta las advertencias de las pocas personas que trataron de prevenirla.

Ella había permanecido hasta hace poco dentro del Santuario, siendo otra persona que creía en la legitimidad del Patriarca y, por extensión, de sus acciones.

El Patriarca era el portavoz de Atenea. No podía haber mal en las decisiones tomadas por ese hombre. Aun cuando no lo pareciera, no había egoísmo ni maldad en lo que él ordenada. Todo era en beneficio de la justicia y resultaba innecesario cuestionarlo. Se sobreentendía que sus decisiones eran para mejor.

Eso era lo que ella había creído durante mucho tiempo. Algo a lo que la gran mayoría de la Orden adhería y por culpa de esa lógica muchos habían experimentado alivio cuando Aioros fue tachado de traidor y ejecutado. Remover los problemas era un procedimiento estándar para mantener a la gente en orden y evitar que un mal menor se transformara en uno mayor y difícil de controlar.

Esa mentalidad hizo que a Shura de Capricornio lo respetaran, enaltecieran y considerar un modelo a seguir. Las mismas personas que lo trataban como héroe y un defensor de la justicia, al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se plantearan la menor posibilidad de sentir compasión o un mínimo de empatía por el hermano menor del caballero de Sagitario. Al contrario, el joven Aioria —en ese entonces, un aprendiz. En la actualidad, caballero dorado de Leo— solamente recibió desdén, humillaciones, malos tratos y su sufrimiento fue tratado con la más fría y cruel de las indiferencias. Al ser hermano de Aioros, todos lo conocían y había quienes no perdían la menor oportunidad para recordarle el crimen de su hermano.

Mayura nunca trató directamente con Aioria o se molestó en insultarlo, pero eso no la transformaba en alguien mejor.  No haber hablado en contra de él era parte de su naturaleza; Mayura nunca hablaba bien o mal de personas que no conocía directamente y eso, por una parte, la había privado de problemas y enemistades, sin embargo, también la había hecho ver como una chica insegura e incapaz de formarse una opinión sobre alguna persona.

¿Y Mu de Aries?

Él había sido discípulo del verdadero Patriarca y no tardó en darse cuenta que su maestro había sido reemplazado por alguien que, seguramente, no merecía ocupar una posición tan importante. No estaba claro si ser aprendiz de Shion le había dado acceso a algún tipo de información privilegiada, pero era un hecho de que hace mucho tiempo había abandonado el Santuario de Atenea, había cortado cualquier tipo de comunicación con este y se había refugiado en Jamir. Considerarlo un acto de rebeldía o no ya era algo subjetivo. Mu podía seguir siéndole fiel a Atenea sin verse en la obligación de vivir en el templo que, como caballero dorado, debería proteger.

Su desconfianza, aun cuando no fuese evidente, estaba justificada.

—Necesito reparar mi armadura.

Un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos del caballero dorado.

—Oh, ¿Algún secuaz del Patriarca quiso darte tu merecido, Mayura del pavo real?

Mayura sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero estaba cansada y estaba consiente del precio que debía pagar para que su armadura fuese reparada. Lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien fuese sarcástico o tratara de divertirse a costa de algo que pudo costarle su vida.

—¿Mataste a la persona que te atacó?

Mayura dio un hondo suspiro, resignándose rápidamente ante la idea de que Mu de Aries estaba aburrido o quería vengarse porque su tranquilidad había sido interrumpida. Quizá estaba malinterpretándolo todo, pero daba lo mismo. No iba a comenzar una discusión al respecto.

—No. Escapó. Y yo aproveche para escapar

—Como decisión, supongo que fue la mejor. No la óptima, pero tomando en cuenta las circunstancias…

Mayura desvió la mirada. Muy en el fondo, estaba avergonzada de haber escapado; le habría gustado haber continuado con el combate, pero en ese momento, tuvo la impresión de que, si iba tras el caballero que la había atacado, con toda seguridad se toparía con otro y llamar la atención no era algo que ella tenía ganas de hacer.

No tenía sentido morir cuando estaba convencida de que podría hacer más por la Orden estando lejos del Santuario. Era una idea ridícula, ingenua quizá, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

Había pocas cosas que podía hacer en la actualidad y necesitaba replantearse sus prioridades. La Orden que creía conocer estaba desmoronándose y sentía que no podía confiar en la mayoría de sus compañeros de armas. No porque de repente se hubiesen vuelto malignos si no porque confiaban y creían mucho en el Patriarca y ella no podía pensar en ese hombre sin verlo como la encarnación del mal. Quizá, en el mejor de los casos, podría ser un hombre perdido en sus propias ambiciones y que se debatía entre el bien y el mal y por eso su comportamiento, ocasionalmente, podría ser errático.

Pero ella no iba confiar en esa clase de persona. Ni en el presente ni en un futuro cercano.

* * *

Sólo había oscuridad.  No una oscuridad tan impenetrable que pareciera bloquear sus sentidos con una especie de claustrofobia difícil de aguantar, si no que algo parecido a una sombra lo suficientemente transparente para revelar el contorno de los objetos y estructuras que había a su alrededor.

Una habitación.

Estaba recostada sobre una y era incapaz de decir si había dormido más de lo que acostumbraba hacer. Quiso incorporarse, pero una sensación de pesadez proveniente de la parte posterior de su cabeza hizo que regresara a su posición inicial.

Se quedó en silencio observando el techo, tratando de recordar que había hecho durante el día y como había terminado en la habitación. Como fue incapaz de encontrar las respuestas que buscaba, se incorporó, esta vez no tan precipitadamente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y puso sus pies dentro de unas pantuflas que, seguramente, el dueño de casa había puesto ahí para que fuesen usadas por ella. Miró de reojo el velador y vio un vaso de agua junto a una tira de aspirinas.

_¿Me habré desmayado?_

La simple idea le provocó un amargo sentimiento de vergüenza. Trató de recordar lo ocurrido y, poco a poco, a medida que sus sentidos se aclaraban, comenzó a comprenderlo todo.

_Si. Eso ocurrió._

Había venido a Jamir para reparar su armadura.  Pero para reparar su armadura necesitaba sangre. Mucha sangre. Y ella había infringido heridas en sus propias muñecas porque no esperaba que Mu la ayudara; ya había hecho suficiente no tirándola al mismo acantilado donde habían terminado los miserables que habían fracaso en su intento por aproximarse a la pagoda donde vivía la única persona en el mundo capaz de reparar armaduras.  Pedirle sangre era ser aprovechada y ella, al igual que todo caballero con un mínimo de decencia, era incapaz de decir algo tan descarado.

Antes de alejarse del Santuario, había peleado. Estaba herida y había descansado. El viaje desde Grecia a este remoto lugar del Tibet había sido largo, difícil, agotador y el mismo día de su llegada había cometido la estupidez de provocarse una hemorragia. Había actuado como una completa imbécil.

 _La máscara._  

Automáticamente, aproximó una mano temblorosa a su rostro. Sintió un alivio enorme al constatar que estaba cubierto por la máscara. Eso era bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Schadenfreude es una palabra del alemán que designa el sentimiento de alegría creado por el sufrimiento o la infelicidad del otro.


End file.
